


I Think It's Trying to Communicate

by t_a_f_k_a_r



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ADHD!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_f_k_a_r/pseuds/t_a_f_k_a_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes the time to stop and try to puzzle through all the Gavin-speak and get to the cusp of what Gavin is trying to say. No one else ever really does that, except Dan. And with Dan it is more like they naturally operate on the same wave lengths and nothing ever really needed to be explained. Gavin knows the rest of the office doesn’t really get what he’s talking about a lot of the time, and he’s okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It's Trying to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this is part of an ADHD Gavin thing I'm working on. I have ADHD myself, and a lot of the quirks and traits Gavin exhibits are common ADHD things, and so therefore, of course I have to write a fic about that. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I mean, this could be Freewood if you have your shipper goggles on? I always have my shipper goggles on...

_I've come undone_   
_But you make sense of who I am_   
_Like puzzle pieces in your hand,  
~Pieces, Red._

* * *

Gavin loves that none of them are ever really quiet. There’s always some noise going on in their building, and no one is ever stopping him midsentence to tell him to tone things down. No one is ever halting his train of thought suddenly and saying ‘inside voice, dude’ and causing him to lose the entire track of his thinking. Gavin just loves that. He’s never really just been allowed to be loud before. Loud with no restrictions. Gavin appreciates all of that, but it’s Ryan who goes above and beyond.

Ryan takes the time to stop and try to puzzle through all the Gavin-speak and get to the cusp of what Gavin is trying to say. No one else ever really does that, except Dan. And with Dan it is more like they naturally operate on the same wave lengths and nothing ever really needed to be explained. Gavin knows the rest of the office doesn’t really get what he’s talking about a lot of the time, and he’s okay with that. But it still makes him smile when Ryan willingly puts time and effort into understanding him. Is willing to at least try and follow Gavin’s utterly nonsensical ideas back to their starting point. It’s nice having someone who tries to understand.

Gavin’s brain is always so fast, thoughts popping up and disappearing before he can register them. One thing pulls his attention and something else steals it away again until suddenly he’s thinking about what it would be like to be an elephant trapped on the moon of an ice-cream planet in a solar system without a sun. And how would you even live? And it makes no sense. It makes absolutely no sense to him, but it’s the brain he was given, so it’s the brain he’ll deal with.

Most of the time Gavin can keep himself from spouting out the millions of random crap rushing through his head at any one moment, but sometimes he can’t. Sometimes these things articulate themselves in sounds, nonsensical little exclamations fleeing his throat. But other times they come out in a jumble of malformed sentences, and distorted words, and all in all they never really make that much sense. This happens often when he’s trying to argue with someone, and it frustrates him to no end. The words form too quickly in his head, and he can’t get them out correctly, and he ends up talking nonsense that everyone brushes off as Gavin being Gavin. But not Ryan.

Ryan sits there and he tries to work through the mad jumble of incomplete thoughts, and deformed sentences, and substituted words to try and come up with a workable hypothesis, or an accurate conclusion. He sits there and he tries to decipher the Gavin-speak, and he never acts like it is a chore. And Gavin loves him for that.

Gavin’s brain works so quickly that sometimes it’ll even confuse him. His words jumbling over themselves as he tries to explain whatever ridiculous theory he’s come up with now. But he’s learnt over the years that sometimes it’s better to let these particular theories go. Keep them to himself, rather than deal with the hassle of trying to voice them. Because he knows he’ll never voice them quite the way he wants to.

Sometimes his lack of ability to slow down and completely think through his theories before he starts spouting them off frustrates him. And he’ll just sigh grumpily and shake his head, a ‘whatever’ being muttered from his lips and hope to move the subject forward. Let it be forgotten. But sometimes Ryan doesn’t let that happen either.

“No. C’mon, I’m interested in this. What were you going to say?” he’ll ask, gentle and encouraging. And sometimes Gavin will oblige, a sparkle in his eyes as he excitedly throws a bunch of incomplete sentences and flubbed words and shady theory at Ryan, and the Mad King helps shape it into something halfway recognizable as a working theory, still not quite the theory Gavin had in his head, but the closest he’ll ever get to it.

It’s just nice. Nice that there is someone there who is willing to sit there and work through all the crazy, asinine stuff his not quite ‘normal’ brain cooks up. Nice that someone sees his abominations of theories and can see there’s something important there, if only it could be broken down and formed back together in correct order, with the correct parts, and then is willing to help with that. It’s just _nice._

* * *

_You call my name  
_ _I come to you in pieces  
_ _So you can make me whole!_  
~Pieces, Red


End file.
